


Alternative Ending to "Someone Valuable To Him"

by WeAlwaysShare



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAlwaysShare/pseuds/WeAlwaysShare
Summary: Just a quick explanation. First of all, you'll need to have read the first chapter of "Someone Valuable To Him" first before you read this. This was the ending I was originally planning, but I don't know. I kept getting frustrated at myself because I don't feel confident in writing mostly fluff fics so I opted to scrap this ending in favor of the one you can find on the original story. I was originally going to post this as an extra chapter but opted to write this separately as I've now decided to turn the original into a multi chapter fic. Sorry if this isn't great, I'm more used to writing pure angst.





	Alternative Ending to "Someone Valuable To Him"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick explanation. First of all, you'll need to have read the first chapter of "Someone Valuable To Him" first before you read this. This was the ending I was originally planning, but I don't know. I kept getting frustrated at myself because I don't feel confident in writing mostly fluff fics so I opted to scrap this ending in favor of the one you can find on the original story. I was originally going to post this as an extra chapter but opted to write this separately as I've now decided to turn the original into a multi chapter fic. Sorry if this isn't great, I'm more used to writing pure angst.

\---------- 6 MONTHS LATER ----------  
  
".....My.....thumbs are gone." Peter slurs out, leaving MJ to let out a soft laugh as May smiles softly and pulls some of his hair back before going over the recovery protocols with Peter's dentist for the task that is having wisdom teeth removed.  
  
"Guess what dork." MJ takes his balled up fists and pushes his thumbs up, much to Peter's amazement.  
  
"You fixed them!" Peter gasps in amazement. Peter looks over at her with a glazed over look in his eyes, "You're a wizard, Em."  
  
MJ just decides to go with it, "Yep. You aren't the only one that's ever had a secret identity .... Spider-Boy." She teases, much to Peter's apparent agony.  
  
"Spider-MAN Em. Spider-MAN." He takes his hands and cups her cheeks, eyes widened like a little boy who just arrived in Disney World. "Say it with me Spider....."  
  
MJ slaps his hands away, "You just focus on feeling better loser." She smirks, before Peter grabs her wrist and grins, once again with the look of an innocent little boy.  
  
"I can't focus Em!" He protests, "I'll never focus with you here because I'm in love with youuuuuu." He sing songs, grinning while MJ looks at him speechlessly.  
  
'He doesn't love me. He wears his heart on his sleeve and him not saying so when I said it spoke volumes. It's just the medicine talking.'  
  
MJ fakes a smile, "Ohh kay then. Well if you love me then just worry about relaxing. We're going home soon."  
  
Peter looks at her for a second, before his face falls, "You don't believe me Em. You think I'm lying."  
  
"Nah. Just .... hey!" She thinks up a distraction, "What if after your recovery I come over and we have another movie night?"  
  
Peter's eyes light up at this, "I love movie nights! It's a date, buuuuuut," He rubs his thumb back and forth on the back of her hand, "Know I love you more."  
  
MJ nervously laughs, before she notices Peter's head beginning to bob back and forth; much to her relief the medicine has begun to make him too tired to continue speaking.  
  
'Dodged a bullet.'  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
"Can we just talk about how you only agreed to this movie because it's basically a murder doc _disguised_ as a movie?"  
  
MJ shrugs, grabbing a hand full of popcorn, "What can I say? It's fascinating."  
  
Peter hums, "One of the many things I ...."  
  
'Don't say it Parker. You can use the excuse you were drugged up when you said it the first time. Just shut up and don't ruin this.'  
  
Peter sighs, curling into MJ a little more. It's freezing. He rubs his hand up and down her arm to hopefully give her a little more warmth.  
  
Then again if these heavy covers they're both under isn't doing shit, they're pretty much screwed.  
  
"Oh! This is my favorite part." MJ points out, her eyes lighting up, "Pay attention dork, this is where-"  
  
It's haunting him. What he said because he _meant_ it. He meant it with all his heart and he remembers her face when he said it.  
  
She _really_ doesn't think he loves her. She _really_ doesn't think his feelings run that deep, that he wouldn't be ran over by a million more trains if that meant keeping her safe. He'd _die_ for her, and he doesn't think she even believes that.  
  
Maybe he'd be having an easier time with this if he didn't just blur it out at the dentist all doped up on pain meds. But he did. It happened, and he can't get her face out of his mind.   
  
"Here comes the blood...." MJ teases, getting more excited by the second.  
  
Peter can't do this anymore.  
  
He closes the gap between her, giving her a surprise kiss before she breaks it off and softly smacks him on the face.  
  
"What the hell Peter?" She sighs in frustration, eyes back at the tv and sitting back again. "They were showing the dismemberment, what kind of person doesn't let me see-"  
  
"I love you too." Peter finally says, this time _not_ on meds. This leads MJ to stare at him with an unreadable expression, before pausing the movie.  
  
She sighs before sitting cross legged on Peter's couch, "Loser, you don't have to say it just because-"  
  
"I should-I should've said it when you said it because that's how I felt too but I was scared saying it would lead to the _worst_ possible thing happening and I have nightmares all the time about it and I-" Peter catches himself rambling, before trying to slow down. "I remember what I said at the dentist."   
  
'Shit, I was hoping he forgot.' MJ thought to herself.  
  
"I know you didn't believe me and thought I was lying but..." Peter softly smiles, taking her hand into his, "I wasn't lying. Never about something like that."  
  
MJ seems to breathe a sigh of relief, as if she's been doing nothing but holding that breath in for the last 6 months.  
  
She playfully punches him on the arm, "Well, it took you long enough."  
  
Peter laughs, before they kiss. Then they kiss again. And again. Non stop kissing until they both finally break apart gasping for air.   
  
"Yknow," Peter speaks up, before clearing his throat. "May won't be home from her trip for a few more da-"  
  
"Wayyyy ahead of you." MJ excitedly breaks apart from Peter, before grabbing his wrist and they both run into his bedroom, leaving the DVD they were previously watching paused all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this ending is non cannon to the actual story. *grabbing my belongings* Bye!


End file.
